Prophecy
by alexwinchester87
Summary: 2,000 years later the hero's of the past are reborn and the threat of the titan returns. Eren Jaeger has no idea who he was, only the story his mother told him little by little before going to bed at night. With history repeating itself and the times reverting back to the dark ages the race for the warriors return begins.


Prophecy

Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Snk or any of it's characters.

Note: For those of you who followed my story Rock My World I couldn't continue it because it's been so long since I've actually gotten into it and I just lost interest. I'm so sorry...but I hope you enjoy my new stories. I might redo Rock My World. That's if I get enough requests.

A long time ago the tyrants striking worldwide fear into the hearts of those living inside of the walls existed with the name, Titan. They were separated into several different categories depending on their walk and their size. Large and frightening in size with skin hard and tough but not impossible to slice through. Their eyes showed no remorse or any emotion at all and they wore a smile as bone chilling as a knife wielding clown. Some believed they were sent forth by the wrath of a higher being and some believed they were there before humans and that higher power built the wall. Beliefs didn't matter. When it all came down to it your best friends weren't the higher beings you worshipped or the ones closest to you. Your best friend was the blade you wielded.

I might not be telling this story accurately. History wasn't as black a white as textbooks believed it to be. No, it was gray and muddled. But this...This I do know.

As hope seemed to fade and wither like the petal of a dying rose a hero emerged. A feared hero.

Eren Jaeger.

Forged through the pain of his past and held together by the glue of desperate revenge he joined the military with a promise. A promise to murder and destroy all Titans. His eyes held a fire but his heart weighed heavily with the chains of his mother's death, his father's disappearance, and the complete turn his life took so unexpectedly. He didn't want this. All he wanted was to explore the world, the frighteningly beautiful, beyond the wall.

Mikasa Ackerman, the last Asian, and Armin stuck by his side. The only family he has left. A brother and a sister was all he needed to continue on and survive.

With his family watching his back they joined the military and suffered through training.

No one expected how special Eren Jaeger actually was. How unique and powerful. He didn't realize it until he became what he hated the most.

A Titan.

It was completely by accident and triggered by the need to protect those he loves as well as himself. One minute he was being digested in the acid of a Titans belly and the next he was stronger than he ever felt in his entire life. The power was overwhelming and it ran through his veins like hot boiling fire. It was pure adrenaline and it was so easy to lose himself and become the monster he hated so much.

The hard part was coming back to reality after being forcefully ripped away from his Titan body. Everything was blurry and his ears rang like the bells he would hear sing from the tower as a child. Blood rushed and his lungs burned in his chest. He could make out the sound of shouting, sobbing, and the feeling of arms wrapped around him. Those arms felt warm and secure like the hugs his mother would give him before telling him she loves him. The memory of those hugs caused his heart to ache and soft wet tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Mikasa, the women who loved him ever since they were young, felt her heartbreak all over again. Poor Eren. He wasn't a monster and she knew it. Every fiber of her being screamed that she needed to get up and protect her family. So she clenched her fists, picked up a dazed and confused Eren, and she hoisted his slender body on her shoulders. Eren was so light it was barely a chore to hold him up. Armin joined her side and they fled carrying Eren away from those who were afraid and dead set on murdering their only chance at survival.

Eventually they were caught. They couldn't run forever. Not even Mikasa contained that much stamina. They were cornered like caged animals and ready to tear open anyone who came near them with a weapon and deadly intentions.

Hope seemed lost until Armin stepped in.

But this you already know. So I'll skip forward. I'm sorry for rambling. Sometimes I just get started and I just can't stop. Hope I didn't bore you.

As you know this story is not only about tragedy. Eren's mother's death, Marco's death, the suffering, the fear, the pain. No, not all about angst and death. A romance blossomed amidst the fires and blood and carnage. A seemingly impossible and forbidden love kept secret between two brave warriors.

Levi and Eren.

Levi Ackerman, whose eyes were a cloudy gray that matched the rage of thunderstorms and fighting skills as fierce as the merciless lightning. What he lacked in height he made up for in strength and passion. Eren fell in love with him from the first moment he laid eyes on him and Levi, despite his protests, fell in love as well.

XXXxxxXXX

"M-Mom! But they're both men!" The small boy with messy brown hair and innocent bottle green eyes cries out. He's sitting upright with the light blue blanket pulled up to his hips. His skin is naturally tan just like his mother's and his face is delicately rounded. They both look alike the resemblance is obvious.

The boy's mother's pink soft lips curls into a caring and warm smile. She gently brushes her son's feathery soft hair from his eyes and she giggles, "My boy...what gender you love doesn't matter. What matters is the love you have for that one special person and what they have below the belt isn't important. Now if you love girls then I'll support you and if you love boys I'll support you. Just know that no matter what I'll always love you, Sweet Baby Boy."

She presses a quick butterfly peck on his forehead and the boy whines, "M-Mommy! I'm too old for kisses!"

She laughs at the adorable reaction her son has to such a simple platonic kiss, "You're never too old for mommy's kisses."

The boy pokes his bottom lip out in a cute endearing pout, "I get picked on when you give me kisses before I get on the bus in the morning."

Her lips fell into a frown that didn't belong, "Oh? Who makes fun of you?"

He crosses his arms over his small chest with a stubborn huff, "I can't tell you..."

"Why is that, baby?" Her voice softens in concern and she wraps his arms and scoops her son up. He wiggled and squirmed with soft whines escaping his tiny lips.

"Mommy! Put me down! Please! I'm too old for hugs!"

With a roll of her eyes she cradles her baby boy close until he eventually gives up and snuggles into her chest with a stubborn pout. He lies when he says he doesn't like her warm hugs, loving kisses, and melodious singing voice assuaging his sadness and anger. He loves it and sometimes aches for it. But he doesn't want to be a momma's boy like they say he is. So he tries to push her away but his heart is never into it. It's easier to give in and spoil himself like a brat.

"You're," She kisses his forehead,"Never," his temple, "too," his cheeks, "old" his eyebrows, "for" his cheeks, "hugs," and the tip of his nose. Her son couldn't help the stream of giggles that filled the air as his mother tickled his tummy while she showered him in kisses.

"Mommy!" The green eyed boy cries out in between giggles and he turned over so his mother couldn't reach his belly.

She chuckles and she picks him up by his tiny hips and gently sets him down on his bed. "I'm sorry, Baby. I just couldn't help myself. You're so cute!"

His face, already red from laughing, turned an even darker shade of red. "I-I'm not cute...I'm ferocious!"

Her smile grows, a well fitting smile that belonged. "Of course you are." She strokes the top of his head gently and he leans into her hand, not realizing he's being petted like a dog. Even if he does he doesn't care. Just as long as no one sees it.

"So you were telling me about Eren and Levi," Her son states as he wiggles under the blankets to get comfy again.

She gives him a sideways grin and she ruffles his hair, "Tomorrow."

He whines childishly and pounds his fist against his thighs, "I don't wanna wait!"

She shakes her head and stands, her white sundress sways around her knees, "Well you're going to have too." She pauses at the doorway her tan slender finger poses over the light switch, "Goodnight, Eren."

He groans as he lays back and hits the pillow with a plop. "Night, mommy."

XXXxxxXXX

 _By the ringing of the Gabriel's horn and the birth of a red dawn the eyes of the beast will be seen by the call of it's song but not by the strike of lightning_

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
